


Holding Hands and Free Chicken

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, chicken, hello angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: "If you enter hand in hand with chanyeol, the chicken is free!!!!"





	

After hours passed in the rehearsal room, studying the new choreographies for the upcoming concert, he could now run away and focus on the only thing that could ease the weight of the others: making music.

He quickly greeted the others and went in the parking lot to take his Vespa. Once he opened the back door of the SM building, he met some fans, who started to take pictures. Chanyeol smiled a bit, he greeted them back and pull his cap down on his eyes.

He arrived where his motorbike was parked, took off the cap, putting it in his backpack, and put on his white helmet. When he left, he felt his heart unburden a little. He loved his fans, but sometimes their attention were a bit too much, even for him. He averted some girls that, in order to take some pictures, started to run after him and ventured into Seoul's alleys.

The Vespa was running fast and so were his thoughts. His head was full of dance steps, stage position to remember and of his new song, written especially for the new tour.

It was a duet with Baekhyun, but that doesn't concern him even a bit. But, not even a second later, he thought that he was a liar. A giant liar. He wrote and composed the song all by himself and he was sure that the fans would love it, plus they would go crazy for that new unit. He knew that they were waiting for this moment from their debut and he was extremely happy to make this gift to them. The thing that frightened the most was to know if Baekhyun really liked or not the song. The first time he made him listen to it they were in his studio and Baekhyun was very enthusiast. He started humming it almost immediately and his voice, although faint and unsure, filled the room and his heart. Chanyeol stayed there, looking at him as if mesmerized, thinking that he was beautiful, and hoping that he wouldn't notice that the _Angel_ from the song was him. Maybe he was a bit reckless to write things like _“When I see the sky, I only think about you”_ or _“Warmly hug me like a blanket”_ , but he wrote those things down in one go after they hugged during the concert in Manila and, when he started composing _Heaven,_ the verses seem perfect.

He entered the garage and parked the Vespa in his place. Before going to the studio he decided to go buy some fruit to eat while he was working on the last base he created.

With a full bag in one hand and the phone in the other one, he was walking quietly, while something catch his attention. He neared a restaurant and, when he read his name on the blackboard, he bursted into laughter. On the blackboard it was written that if someone would have entered the restaurant hand in hand with Chanyeol, it would have had free chicken. The owner of that place was an evil genius and probably an EXO-L. He opened the camera of the phone and took a picture, posting it to Instagram, asking his followers if, if he entered the restaurant holding his own hands, he would have had the free chicken and then added the hashtag #letsgofriends.

He was walking immersed in the comments, when a notification popped up. His heart was racing, maybe......maybe it would be Baekhyun. With a trembling thumb, he clicked on the heart and with disappointment he saw a comment from Jaewon hyung. He said “Let's go!” but Chanyeol thought that the only person he would like to go with was Baekhyun. He put the phone on his pocket and go.

With the thought of Baekhyun still in his mind, he took the keys of the studio out and with them he also took his phone. He opened the door and in the same time he saw two notifications. One was a picture of Baekhyun, the other one was a comment. A comment from Baekhyun. For a moment he stayed on the threshold of the studio, with his gaze fixed on the screen. “Let's go together to eat the chicken!!”. Chanyeol's brain was blank. Let's go together. Together. He and Baekhyun. Baekhyun and him. No one else. No Jongin eating their portions, no Sehun whining about anything, no Junmyeon making jokes no one understands. Together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He winked a couple of times, took a deep breath and then opened Line.

 

_To: Baekhyun_

_Really?_  

 

Come on Baekhyun, read the message, he thought while, nervous, slanted his feet. Suddenly a _read_ appeared beside the message and the suspension points appeared while Baekhyun was writing.

 

_From: Baekhyun_

_Sure! I'm still at SM. Come pick me up?_

 

Chanyeol threw up the grocery bag in the hallway, shut the door close and started to run. He didn't take the elevator, but he took the stairs, jumping five steps at a time. He got up on his motorbike and he flew on the street. He raced like his life depended on it. Because Baekhyun was his life, his inspiration, his everything. And perhaps, if this date went good, if the right situation sprung up, he could declare himself, revealing all his feelings. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but he needed to say everything.

To his luck, at the time of the night the traffic was barely there and after just half an hour he was at the SM building. He reached for the back door and saw Baekhyun waiting with arms crossed and the mask on.

The screaming of the fans scared Baekhyun who looked outside to see what was happening. Chanyeol noticed that scene thought that he would have liked to get off his Vespa and run to hold him tight in his arms, but instead he took out the second helm and waited for his friend to come out.

The girls outside the SM understood immediately that Chanyeol was there to pick up Baekhyun to take him who knows where and so they started taking pictures. The flashes lit the streets as if it was daytime and a crowd blocked the door. Chanyeol was starting to lose it and without even thinking he pushed through the crowd, he opened the door and put an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, and suddenly they find themselves in the middle of the crowd of fans tugging them. He was doing some bullshit and he knew, and he knew he would be scolded for that, but he couldn't care less. You only live once, right?

He helped the older one putting his helm and they got up the motorbike. Just when he felt Baekhyun's hands clutch his shirt, he started the engine and they go.

It was when they entered in the alleys, dimly lit and almost empty, that Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun getting more and more close to him and that his waist was surrounded by the shorter's arms. Chanyeol gulped, and tried to stay focused the more that he could on the street. But when Baekhyun decided to put his head on his back, he slowed down just a bit. Not that he was afraid of a crash, but he wanted that that moment lasted the longest as possible.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and they arrived to the garage.

“Thanks for picking me up… I was really hungry, then I saw your notif.... I mean, your picture on Instagram and I took the chance!” he laughed passing his hand through his hair.

Chanyeol did notice what Baekhyun said about the notification and it was like his heart was about to burst out of happiness. It was a small little thing, but it made him hope.

“It's nothing, I wasn't even arrived to the studio.” he lied, while they walked together.

“Good!” and he smiled. His eyes were little crescent moon, his cheeks were lit of a bright pink and that smile was something only angels had.

Chanyeol diverted his gaze, worried that Baekhyun could read his emotions. Luckily the restaurant came in his rescue.

“There it is!”

Baekhyun got close to the blackboard, he turned and put his hand up in the air.

“Ready?” he asked with loud voice, looking to him with glistening eyes.

He really wanted to enter hand in hand with him?

Chanyeol, unsure, reached for him and Baekhyun took his hand. They took hands many times before, but this time something was different. Maybe it was what he felt, or maybe the fact that they were in a public place and anyone could see them. The only thing he was sure of it was that holding that little hand, so soft and delicate, making him feel on cloud nine.

“Let's go take our chicken!”

They smiled to each other and went inside.

“Good evening” they said in one voice.

No answer. They tried again and in that moment they saw something in the kitchen.

“I'm sorry but we're about to...” the women didn't finish her sentence, because too occupied to look at them with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Good evening. I brought Chanyeol!” said Baekhyun.

“Ch-Chanyeol and Baekhyun in my restaurant....I can't believe it....and now I have to give you free chicken.”

The three looked at each other and laughed. But then they heard the front door open. Chanyeol held on tight Baekhyun's hand and the shorter one for a moment held his breath. That situation was a bit inconvenient for two idols. The woman went before them and they heard her saying that the restaurant was closed and that they were two of her friends. Then she went back to the counter and she shout the door close.

“Ok, now you can eat peacefully” she said blinking her eye to them “now take a seat. The menus are on the table.”

They did a little bow and they sit in front of each other.

After studying all of types of fried chicken, they decided for a plain breading for Baekhyun and one with sesame for Chanyeol. They also took two cokes.

“How was the solfeggio lesson with prof. Kim?”

“Good” he answered with a chicken thigh in his mouth “he made me repeat that part in Heaven, the one I have some problem with.”

“Did you manage to do it in the end?”

“Yes, don't worry. My voice is perfectly melted with the melody and the words.”

“Ah! I was sure. You're the best” he said, dipping a bite in the sauce, adding fast “after me of course!”

“Yaaah!” shouted Baekhyun, slapping him hard on his arms and then caressing him, when he noticed that the taller one was staring at him. So, embarrassed, Baekhyun looked away and continued eating in silence.

But Chanyeol couldn't stop staring at him. He looked at him while he was taking the chicken with the chopsticks and took it to his mouth, he looked at him while he took the napkin and cleaned himself, he looked at him when he smiled to him after he poured the coke for him. He couldn't help himself. It was like his eyes lived on every little detail on Baekhyun's face.

The empty plates and the sound of the washing machine from the kitchen was a sign for them to leave.

“Ehm...excuse me..”

The women came out from the kitchen.

“Are you leaving already?”

They nodded and she guided them to the back door.

“Thanks for everything. The next time we won't be using the Chanyeol discount.” they laughed together.

“Goodnight then. Go straight to bed and see you the day of the concert!”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun bowed and they leaved smiling.

They reached for the studio, walking slowly, enjoying the faint wind.

When they reached for the door, Baekhyun turned to him and with his hands behind his back started to rock back and forth.

“I should call you a cab, or you want to go up?” asked Chanyeol, unsure on what to do.

“Let's go up!”

“Ok!”

He was nervous. Like, really nervous. They would just listened to some music and then get back to the dorm. Fast and easy. He wouldn't make him sing Heaven, because probably, after such a nice evening, he would have start crying like a stupid.

He wouldn't stare at him, hug him, hold him nor kiss him. What are even thinking Park Chanyeol?

He opened the door and almost immediately he noticed the grocery bag he threw up earlier. He took off his shoes in a rush and took it from the floor, hoping that Baekhyun didn't notice anything. He put the bag and the backpack on the couch and when he turned he saw Baekhyun already sitting at the computer. He was looking to him with curious eyes, wanting to know what Chanyeol's next move would have been. But Chanyeol obviously was clueless.

“So...what can we do? Do you want to hear my newest songs?”

“What about I sing the part of Heaven I had difficulties with?”

Hell no. But he opened the folder of the bases anyway.

“Go to 1.32.”

Music started to play and Baekhyun started to sing.

_Don’t tell me I’m pretty so easily, like it’s a joke_

Baekhyun was looking at him with such an intensity. He saw his hands fisting and then going close to him.

_Warmly hug me like a blanket_

Now, he was right in front of Chanyeol, who didn't quite know if he wanted to run or pass out. What was happening? Why was Baekhyun so serious?

_Stay with me without changing like the first time_

Baekhyun's hand reached for him, unsure, and then they close around Chanyeol's hands.

_I’ll be with you just like you always imagined_

The base of the song it wasn't played by instruments anymore, but by his beating heart.

_If this can be forever, I’ll do anything_

Baekhyun tiptoed a little, holding his hands tightly.

_If this is a dream, I don’t ever wanna wake up_

He whispered the last stanza on Chanyeol's lips and he kissed him.

Chanyeol hold on the table, when Baekhyun's hands leaved his to grab his neck. He bite lighlty his lower lip and Chanyeol couldn't contain a little moan. In that moment he felt Baekhyun's tongue caress his mouth and, with the soft touch on his hair, he finally relaxed, letting Baekhyun kiss him passionately.

From his hair, the touch lowered on his back and then on his hips and Chanyeol felt a little pressure,  till he felt Baekhyun lips leaving his.

He couldn't look away from the swollen lips and flushed face of Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol-ah, what you were waiting for?”

“I don't know....maybe that you took the first step?”

Baekhyun's eyes weren't leaving his lips not even for a second.

“This was enough for you?”

“I think so…”

“Very good” he said taking him from the collar to pull him close to him.

“Wait! How did you get that...”

“Are you kidding me? _When I see the sky, I only think about you_ and who's your sky? Me! And _Warmly hug me,_ I'm sure you thought of this stanza after Manila, right?” Chanyeol's eyes widened in surprise. “Not to talk about the _don't worry I wasn't even arrived at the studio_.. liar!! I saw the bag from the grocery store on the ground, as if you threw it up in the air to run to the handsome and amazing guy from your dream!”

“I'm such a loser.”

“My loser!”

Chanyeol lift him up from the ground and hug him tightly. Years and years, passed by hiding his feelings just faded in a second. The second in which Baekhyun placed his lips on his, opening the doors of his heart to him.

 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading♡


End file.
